A Second Chance (Traducción)
by ValeryStark-Laufeyson
Summary: Tony Stark está un poco alarmado cuando el dios nórdico que alguna vez fue vencido aparece en la Torre Stark. ¿Por qué de repente siente la necesidad de ayudarlo, y por qué la gente le sigue preguntando todas estas preguntas?... Esto terminara en Tony / Loki … (Traducción)
1. Capítulo 1: Godforzaken Muzzles

¡Hola! No se que decir, solo que esto es algo nuevo para mi (si, se nota), solo quiero aclarar que gracias a la autora empiezo a traducir esta historia...espero les guste como a mi me encantó...hay muy poco pero muuuuy poco material de esta pareja y como amó inmensamente el FrostIron ¿porque no traducir? ¬u¬ Aclaraciones: La historia NO es mia, su autora original es BoldlyGoingNowhereFast (Thank You Darling :3 ), los personajes tampoco son mios todo pertenece a Marvel.** Remember this BoldlyGoingNowhereFast fic´s, not mine.**

* * *

Loki se quedo sin aliento cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Era como si una capa acababa de ser retirada de su cara y estaba viendo con claridad por primera vez en semanas. Toda su ira insaciable, y su disgusto horrible hacia los seres humanos desaparecieron, dejando en su lugar un dolor sordo. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Miró a su alrededor los escombros que lo rodeaba en el piso y se acordó de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar justo antes de que él se había desmayado. El había sido arrojado por la horrible bestia verde, y su magia había cortado su conciencia para poderse sanar adecuadamente.

Trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor se había tensado en sus huesos. Curando con magia su cuerpo poco a poco, eventualmente era un dios. Permaneció en medio de la habitación de la Torre Stark, y solo pensó en como terminaría todo esto. Ninguno de los caminos que estaban en su mente le daba una esperanza. Cualquiera de los Chitauri lo torturaría hasta pedir clemencia, SHIELD lo capturaría y lo pondría en una prisión, o ser llevado a Asgard con Thor para recibir algún tipo de castigo de lo peor. No era que se arrepintiera por completo de sus planes, pero ahora parecía tan descabellada y hambrienta de poder esa idea. Por supuesto SHIELD nunca le creería si él les decía que no tenía interés de matar a nadie más, El ya estaba cansado.

Suspiro y dejo que su mirada se desviara hacia el cristal roto en el que había unos momentos antes lanzado a Stark fuera de la Torre. Estaba sintiendo un poco de culpa por haber hecho eso pero entonces el traje de metal lo golpeó y esa culpa se había desvanecido. Stark sobreviviría y muy probablemente lo golpearía .

Desafortunadamente la bestia horrible se encargo de eso. Loki miro a través de los cristales rotos y salio a la escena de la batalla que había comenzado. Algo llamó su atención un destello de oro y rojo. Stark estaba volando rápidamente,sostenía algo grande por su cabeza. Era un misil. Voló hacia arriba y Loki supuso que lo tiraría en el portal.

Ese genio... Loki sonrió que sabia que los Chitauris habían perdido ya no se sentía de su lado. En realidad esperaba que el misil golpeara algo en importancia de los suyos. Loki era algo como un genio del mal, pero eso no significaba que el eligiera ponerse del lado de los otros autores intelectuales del mal. Y teniendo un gusto por los seres humanos; seria divertido de usarlos como peones, y Midgard era un lugar interesante para pasar el tiempo.

No hubo el menor temblor de la tierra, y Loki tomó esto tomo como que la bomba había ido a lo profundo del espacio en el portal. Miró hacia fuera y vió que todo el ejército de los Chitauris caía al suelo, muerto. Así que el misil había golpeado la nave principal Chitauri, desactivando a todos los soldados.

Loki estaba seguro de que Stark había volado el misil, ahora vagamente se preguntaba ¿El había salido del portal? Y luego estaba el destello de algo que tenia tamaño humano cayendo desde una gran altura. El hombre de hierro había logrado salir del portal, pero la velocidad a la que estaba cayendo sugería que estaba inconsciente, el traje estaba sin vida, o tal vez el mismísimo Stark muerto. Se preguntó si los otros vengadores estaban viendo esto y si iban a salvar al multimillonario de caer.

Algo grande, verde y musculoso arrancó a Stark fuera del aire. Estaba a salvo de la caída, pero que tal si se había asfixiado mientras estaba en el espacio, o tal vez la bestia tendría un bocado de el. Bueno, no se podía pasar todo su tiempo pensando si ese miserable pequeño humano estaba muerto o no. Incluso si ese humano parecía ser el único inmunologico a sus poderes, lo que realmente eso le interesaba a Loki…

Cuando por fin pudo salió de sus pensamientos, era un poco mas tarde, se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con todos los vengadores, estaban un poco enojados y señalando con varias armas. Suspiró.

" Si no te molesta, ahora si quiero ese trago"

Su bebida nunca llegó.

XxX

Loki estaba atrapado actualmente en una celda que fue especialmente diseñada para evitar el uso de magia para escapar , estaba sentado en la esquina de una cama de metal. Habían dejado en su boca ese estúpido dispositivo, y estaba mordiendo su piel dolorosamente. ¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacer, hablar hasta la muerte? Era conocido por tener una lengua de plata, pero ¿era necesaria la mordaza? Era inhumano, eso es lo que era. Decidieron llevarlo de regreso a Asgard y dar su juicio allí, pero sabia a ciencia cierta que no iba a ser bueno. La muerte o castigo de por vida era lo probable para él.

Loki inclinó la cabeza y estuvo en silencio, el bozal fue puesto porque no querían correr el riesgo que dijera la manera de salir de esa difícil situación. Y Loki obviamente se sintió honrado de que pensaran que seria realmente capaz de salirse con la suya.

No había absolutamente nada en esa pequeña celda, solo la cama en la que el estaba sentado. Las paredes eran de piedra y transmitían un frió que a Loki le enfriaba hasta los huesos, a pesar de ser un gigante de hielo. Tiró un poco de las cadenas que sujetaban juntas sus muñecas, y silenciosamente maldijo su suerte. ¿Por qué le había pasado esto a el? ¿Por qué fue un completo fracaso? Era un moustro que se crió con los dioses haciéndole creer que era uno de ellos, sólo para descubrir que no era querido por nadie, ni siquiera por sus verdaderos padres. Luego se fue y trato de hacerse cargo de la Tierra y fracasó. Tal vez nunca vaya a saborear la libertad de nuevo, estaba la posibilidad de ser condenado a muerte.

Se apoyó contra la pared fría y cerró los ojos, pensando en su niñez, cuando el realmente pensaba que era hermano de Thor. Loki deseaba que la inocencia de ser niño volviera y vivir su vida de una forma sencilla, sin que nadie le dijera que no valía la pena, y no tuviera dudoso su destino. Por supuesto, sabia que vivir detrás de una sombra no era divertido, ser siempre el segundo del dios rubio, pero podría ser que algún día seria mirado con admiración. Oh, él deseaba que la esperanza regresara. Después de todo lo que hizo en la Tierra, sabia que nadie lo vería nunca con admiración. Aprendió que matar a la gente no le gustaba a nadie y el había matado.

Una puerta en el fondo de la pared se abrió y previamente Thor entró vestido con su armadura. Su rostro reflejaba que algo estaba mal, y preocupado. Algo había sucedido, y Loki no estaba seguro de qué fuera.

"Hermano," Thor pronunció, mientras se movía lentamente para estar al lado del Dios de la Travesura.

Loki puso su mirada en él, levantando una ceja. Thor se agachó, apretó cerca de la boca de su hermano para quitar la mordaza de un solo agarre. Loki reacomodó su mandíbula que gracias a esa cosa estúpida se había vuelto rígida. "¿Qué?" dijó con voz áspera y seca por no utilizarse durante tanto tiempo mientras estudiaba la expresión de Thor.

"Hermano, necesito tu ayuda" ,comenzó en voz baja.

Las cejas de Loki se levantaron con duda y sospecha. "¿Qué?"

Hubo un grito y una explosión desde el exterior de la puerta abierta. Thor miró de nuevo a Loki con urgencia, "Asgard esta siendo atacada por los Chitauris sobrevivientes, creo que te están buscando. Padre y madre han caído, el caos esta entre nosotros" , dijo con la voz quebrada ligeramente.

Loki sintió un puño de hielo muy dentro de su corazón. El Chitauri lo quería a él, y lo mas probable es que seria torturado demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera se lo admitiría a si mismo, pero el sentía una punzada de tristeza al pensar en su padre adoptivo y su madre moribunda; sobre todo su madre. Ella había tratado tanto a Thor y a Loki como iguales, no importó ella sabia lo que Loki era. Se pusó de pie. "No puedo ser capturado por ellos", dijo de manera uniforme, ocultando el miedo que le recorría.

"Entonces debes ayudarnos a deshacernos de esas criaturas horribles" , persistió Thor. Otro grito sonó del exterior. Otro brillante destello de fuego. La cosa definitivamente iba al infierno al igual que lo fue en la Tierra. Y esta vez no era culpa de Loki.

Levantó las manos que eran unidas por vínculos de puños mágicos. "No puedo hacer magia con esto aquí. Si necesitas mi ayuda, tendrás que quitarlos" , dijo suavemente.

Thor lo miró a los ojos. "Si los quito ¿Prometerás no atacar ninguno de los pueblos? ¿Puedo confiar en ti, hermano?"

El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada a su hermano adoptivo. "Si." En realidad no estaba mintiendo esta vez; de verdad no. Loki sabia que Thor realmente no tenia otras opciones.

Thor tomó las esposas de fueron desbloqueadas con su toque. Cayeron al suelo de piedra con un ruido metálico pesado. El Dios del trueno asintió a Loki se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir al pasillo y ver como era la lucha entre Asgardianos y Chitauris.

Tan pronto como Loki salió de la celda se teletransportó. El no iba a seguir a Thor ni a su fatalidad inminente. No, el iba a escapar, y tan pronto los Chitauris se den cuenta de que el no esta en Asgard serian capaces de dejar deatacar. Ojala.

Loki reapareció en el extremo del Bifrost, que en su mayoría estaba roto. Su siguiente moviente fue mayormente basado en la suerte, como saltar desde este puente que le podria llevar a ninguna parte. Podría estar sellando su destino y derecho a la tierra en el medio de los Chitauris, o algo aún más mortal. La ultima vez había terminado en la Tierra, que era lo que esperaba ahora, un lugar donde pudiera tratar de mezclar y esconderse de los molestos Chitauris y Asgardianos. Y realmente no tenia nada que perder. Su vida era una confusión de todos modos. El respiró hondo, pero no sabía que justo detrás de el habría una explosión. Algo muy, muy caliente y pesado lo golpeó en su espalda, causando que su cuello se sacudiera dolorosamente y su piel se quemara de donde fue arrancado su abrigo. Estaba inconsciente en el momento en que fue transportado.


	2. Chapter 2: A crash in the night

Hola de nuevo, aqui dejo otro capitulo, lo tenia listo hace un par de dia pero me di cuenta de que no estaba completo D: (si Valeria la tragona se comió una parte del cap)en fin aqui esta. Espero dejen reviews/comentarios, no importa si no hay yo seguire traduciendo esta historia:3. Recuerden los personajes no son mios si no de MARVEL y este fic tampoco me pertenece, la autora original es: **BoldlyGoingNowhereFats**.

* * *

Tony Stark se odiaba a si mismo en ese momento. Realmente lo hacía. Él lo había arruinado todo en una pequeña conversación, unas palabras mal pronunciadas. Pepper probablemente nunca lo perdonara, e incluso estaría ahora mismo planeando su asesinato. Seguro que se lo merecía.

Estuvieron en una relación que fue mejor que la mayoría de las que Tony nunca había tenido, aunque siempre estuvieran en la cuerda floja. Tony sabía que Pepper lo amaba, y él también la quería, pero había una tensión oculta que nunca se fue. Con solo mencionar a Phil Coulson arruinó las partes funcionales de la relación. Pero era él como, a Pepper le gustaba el agente Coulson, y Tony no la culparía. Era un tipo relativamente frio y realmente bueno siendo Agente de SHIELD. Se preocupaba de sus amigos, y trabajaba duro en las fuerzas secretas para mantener la Tierra a salvo del mal.

Él estaba borracho, cansado, en pocas palabras: estúpido. Acusó a Pepper de dormir con Coulson, y que solo se quedo con el porqué Phil había muerto. Tony culpó a sus labios disueltos en el alcohol, pero sabía que esa no era una buena excusa. ¿Por qué fue un idiota? ¿Había algún tipo de 'Control de la idiotez' maximizada en su cerebro o algo así? ¿Fue eso construido en el sistema de Tony Stark? Querido dios, si que necesitaba un poco de importante ayuda.

Para mantener su mente fuera del error cometido, actualmente, estaba en su taller de la Torre de Nueva York, trabajando en mejorar aún más su traje. Ese era el único lugar donde no era un imbécil. Iron Man era un ídolo, un héroe, alguien que podía ser visto desde arriba y decir 'Ese es un gran tipo'. Tony Stark no era de esos tipos, y prácticamente Iron Man era una de las maneras para escapar de ser Tony.

Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo conseguir que su traje se mantuviera volando incluso aunque algo lo noqueara. Él realmente se sentiría mejor si no solo fuera pedazos de metal, le gustaría estar en el lugar de un verdadero superhéroe, como en el que casi se había convertido después de enviar la bomba hacia el portal. El programa del sistema de información para mantenerlo volando no era difícil, lo que le estaba dando problemas era aterrizar con seguridad. No quería terminar chocando en cualquier edificio.

"JARVIS, has los cálculos sobre el aterrizaje horizontal en el traje y pon números para la durabilidad en lesiones profundas y el impacto moribundo. Y por favor, inicia la máquina de café", ordeno a su IA, frotándose la cara con la mano. Giro su silla de oficina fuera de la mesa de trabajo y se recostó, suspirando.

"Si, señor" , respondía la IA con su acento británico. Tony escuchó el inicio de preparación de la máquina de café a través del cuarto. Fue bueno conectar todos los aparatos para poder ser controlados por JARVIS.

Tony casi se había quedado dormido en la silla cuando oyó un gran estrépito en la planta superior. Frunció el ceño. Contempló en ponerse su traje para ir a ver, pero decidió que era probablemente sólo un… ¿qué? ¿Qué podría ser inofensivo que se había roto en el último piso del rascacielos? No importaba, se dirigió al piso de arriba, como siempre Stark siendo arrogante.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelando un vacio ático impecable. La mayor parte estaba reparada desde la primera batalla de los Vengadores, pero decidieron mantener la hermosa marca en el piso donde Hulk había incrustado a Loki en la piedra, solo para tener una risa de vez en cuando. De todos modos no había nada más importante en ese lado de la habitación, Tony entró lentamente, buscando en el lugar cualquier cosa que pudo chocar dentro y no desencadenar la gran cantidad de alarmas que estaban instaladas.

Y luego se encontró con un estante de vidrio caído. Gruñó y levantó la gran plataforma del piso, solo para descubrir que había un dios de la travesura debajo, cubierto de escombros, sangre y quemaduras. Y parecía inconsciente. Si, no es lo que Tony esperó encontrar debajo de su gabinete de vidrio. Caray, el tipo no parecía tan asesino y loco cuando estaba inconsciente. Tal vez debería permanecer así más a menudo.

Tony se quedo mirando al Dios en el piso durante algunos segundos, luego se aburrió. Se acercó al fregadero, sirvió un vaso de agua, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia dicho Dios. Sabía que esto probablemente le costaría más tarde, tal vez incluso hacer que lo maten, pero decidió hacerlo de todos modos. Derramó el vaso de agua sobre la cabeza de Loki, arruinando su impresionante peinado, haciendo que quedara este pegado un poco a su cara.

El Dios despertó inmediatamente para mirar a su alrededor salvajemente, solo para detenerse y enfocar a Tony. De alguna manera el veneno de lo habitual carecía.

"Así que… aquí es donde aterricé", bufó, cerrando los ojos otra vez. "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?"

"¿Asustado? No veo ninguna ventana destrozada. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"El Bifrost está roto, así que se utilizan otros medios de transporte, que te pueden enviar a donde quiera que elijas. Elegí enviarme aquí, justo en medio de tu humilde morada", respondió Loki, con su voz cansada y un rostro que no podía ocultar muy bien el dolor.

"¿Saben que tu escapaste de prisión?"-preguntó Tony con urgencia, con ganas de entrar a su traje a pesar de el dios frente a él parecía lejos de ser capaz de atacar.

"No, Thor me liberó ya que Asgard estaba siendo atacado por los Chitauris que estaban buscando capturarme, y en el trayecto mataron a Odín y su esposa, junto con quien sabe cuántos Asgardianos. Yo pensaba que al eliminarme a mí mismo de la ecuación desviaría su atención. No tienen idea de que estoy aquí, así que debería estar a salvo por algún tiempo", explicó con voz ronca.

"Thor debería haber dejado que los extranjeros te llevaran, te lo mereces", escupió Tony.

Loki sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. "Ellos piensan que les pertenezco, que seré su pequeña marioneta, un peón que pueden usar una y otra vez."

"¿Una marioneta?"

"Es una larga historia. Cuando vinieron a mí para preguntarme si podría ayudarles a recuperar el Treseractor y participar en un acuerdo con ellos, estaba un poco indeciso al principio, pero pasado el tiempo alrededor de ellos empecé a estar hambriento de sangre y venganza" explicó suspirando. "Es increíble como al tener una paliza de un gigante verde pueden hacerte querer un poco de _menos _violencia. Por desgracia, ahora que ya he trabajado con ellos, piensan que siempre estaré a su merced y usarme todo el tiempo que quieran"

"Hmm…" Tony se quejó.

Loki intentó sentarse y siseó de dolor, terminó derrotado mientras apoyaba la espalda en el suelo. "Mi magia está bastante destrozada de ese viaje, tengo que esperar para que me cure" ,dijo, casi para sí mismo. Tony se dio cuenta de que no solo tenía cortes por el cristal, si no otros cortes extraños a lo largo de la cara y el cuello que parecían que eran quemaduras. Su abrigo estaba roto a lo largo de los hombros, Tony supuso que había una gran quemadura en la espalda por la forma de lo que quedaba de tela. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y su rostro dibujaba dolor. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que los dioses podían verse tan jodidos?

"¿Explotó algo?" –preguntó Tony, recordando la metralla ardiente que entró es su propio pecho ese fatal día.

Loki asintió. "Si, los Chitauris volaban cosas, y secuelas de uno me pegó, justo antes de saltar del puente", dijo, haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo.

"Por lo menos tú te recuperaras con el tiempo. La herida de mi explosión todavía está tratando de matarme", dijo Tony tocando el resplandor debajo de la camisa en el área del pecho. "Es por eso que necesito esto. El imán mantiene el metal lejos de mi corazón."

Loki parecía interesado. "La ciencia frente a la magia. Un tema muy interesante, no me importaría mirar eso." Se estremeció de nuevo, y Tony no pudo evitar sentir un poco de simpatía por el chico. No parecía en absoluto peligroso, no en este momento, solo estaba sangrando por todo el piso caro que acababa de ser reparado de los daños anteriores que el dios había hecho. Suspiró.

"Sabes, un tipo que recientemente mato a mucha gente y trató de apoderarse del mundo no debe esperar a obtener ayuda de la gente que estaba tratando de matar." Tony tenía un poco de rencor por el hecho de que el tipo le había tirado por la ventana, pero había sobrevivido. Sin embargo ese hombre le había dado buena cantidad de tiempo para que pasaran cosas importantes.

Loki no parecía enojado, solo cansado. "Entiendo completamente. Si yo estuviera en tu posición no confiaría en mí tampoco. Sin embargo ahora no hay forma de moverme y salir de tu camino". La mirada abatida y perdida de Loki fue para que Tony reconsiderara su decisión. Nunca había visto al dios tan verídico, y sin una expresión de superioridad en el rostro, y eso era tan diferente. "Puedes tirarme por la ventana, si así lo quieres", dijo Loki, con un poco de ironía.

"Sabias que, ¿hoy es tu día de suerte?", dijo Tony, sabía que probablemente lamentaría esa decisión más adelante, cuando el dios tratara de matarlo, o cuando ya esté muerto. "Te ayudare hasta que te cures, no más".

Loki parecía aliviado. "Mi magia no tomara demasiado tiempo para reponerse, eso espero".

"Si, yo también", dijo Tony, y se inclinó para ver si podía ayudar al dios herido a sus pies. Pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de los hombros y lo sacó fuera de la Tierra. Loki gimió de dolor cuando el brazo de Tony rozó la que madura en la espalda. "Lo siento", Tony gruño mientras luchaba con el peso y la altura del dios. Loki finalmente consiguió ponerse de pie con sólo un poco de ayuda. Tony atravesó la habitación y le ofreció un banco que estaba a un lado.

"Aquí, siéntate", ordenó, y Loki obligado, colapsó en el banco. El inventor examinó la espalda de dios. La tela de su chaqueta estaba desgarrada por todas partes, y debajo había sangre y quemaduras. Y a su cuello no le había ido demasiado bien.

"Se ve que arde demasiado", dijo Tony en voz baja mientras miraba más de cerca las heridas. "¿Te duele mucho?"

"Como si fuera fuego" ,murmuro Loki con un acento británico. "Y a nosotros los gigantes de hielo no nos gusta mucho el fuego".

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que la curación sea más rápida? Porque creo que no sirvo tanto si se sanara sola después".

Loki pensó en eso. "Bueno, supongo que un poco de ropa no triturada y cubierta de sangre estaría bien y tal vez un vaso de agua", respondió Loki. "No hay forma de acelerar la curación, aunque me hubiera gustado ya que esta quemadura es muy dolorosa".

Tony asintió. Se acerco al fregadero y volvió a llenar el vaso que había utilizado antes sobre el dios y se lo devolvió. "Aquí tienes", dijo entregándole el vaso.

Loki tomó el vaso y bebió grandes tragos de agua. "El agua que hay aquí tiene un sabor diferente a la que tenemos en casa", dijo Loki pensativo, limpiándose la boca con la manga, y luego se encogió de hombros ante su uso de la palabra 'casa'. El no tenía un verdadero hogar.

"Espera aquí. Eres más alto que yo, aun así iré a buscar algún cambio de ropa", dijo Tony, mirando al dios nórdico de arriba abajo.

"Gracias", susurró Loki, esa palabra sonaba bastante extraña en sus labios. Él millonario estaba sorprendido por eso, pero el dios era bueno en el engaño. Él todavía estaba en grave peligro. Aunque, teniendo esa quemadura enorme en la espalda seria un obstáculo si el dios le quisiera atacar.

Tony encontró una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones que eran un poco grandes para él. Probablemente serian demasiados cortos para Loki, pero era mejor que nada.

Regresó a la sala principal para encontrar a Loki con la cabeza entre las manos, encorvado, y sus hombros caídos. Si uno no sabía que había matado a un montón de gente y casi quiso gobernar la Tierra uno sentiría un gran remordimiento por la figura desconsolada. Incluso Tony, que fue expulsado del rascacielos por Loki, sentía una especie de mal por él. Thor contó la historia de su hermano loco, y era un poco trágico, como algunas otras historias de súper villanos fueron. Este tipo solo quería ser amado e igual que su hermano adoptivo, y todo ese acto de 'el mundo es mio' solo fue un grito para la aceptación, el cuidado y la atención que nunca recibió. ¿Qué fue toda esa locura? ¿Sentirse mal por el asesino?

"Hey, aquí tienes", dijo Tony rápidamente, tratando de liberar su mente de esos pensamientos errantes.

Loki se sentó rápidamente y con gratitud tomó la ropa. La miró durante unos segundos.

"Oh", dijo el hombre de acero. "Solo tienes que ir a la puerta de allí. Es un cuarto de baño. Te puedes cambiar".

"Si", respondió Loki, y poco a poco se acercó al cuarto de baño.

"Ah, y te recomiendo que pongas un poco de agua fría sobre las quemaduras mientras estas allí", dijo Tony como un último pensamiento. "Deberá aliviar el dolor un poco" Loki asintió y cerró la puerta.

Tony se sentó allí durante unos segundos, preguntándose lo que realmente estaba pasando. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades que el dios llegar justamente ahí en la Tierra? Él podría haber aterrizado en cualquier parte del universo, y el aterrizó aquí, justo antes de Tony había decidió ir a California. Tenía que haber algo más en marcha, un plan que se torció lo suficiente como para involucrar a Loki y lesionarlo. Solo que algo le decía que esto no era un truco, y que el dios realmente necesitaba su ayuda.

El filántropo se acercó a la pequeña cocina y se sirvió una copa de vino. Era algo extraño acerca de tener un dios nórdico en su cuarto de baño, y conocerlo así. Loki, el genio del mal, loco, vengativo, había necesitado la ayuda de Tony. Las miradas y sonrisas llenas de ego se habían ido, dejando para él un aspecto roto.

Loki salió un poco más tarde, y Tony tuvo que contener la risa que amenazaba salir de su garganta. De alguna manera, Tony había escogido la única camiseta con cuello _v _, viéndose bastante interesante en el dios del caos, especialmente cuando se combina un par de holgados de ejercicio rojos que no acababa de llegar a los tobillos y todavía tenía puestas sus botas. Su boca se torció en evidente disgusto y vergüenza, Tony no pudo evitar reírse de eso.

"¿Esto es lo que les gusta a los humanos usar diario?" Preguntó Loki, señalando su atuendo.

"En realidad no, solo es la ropa más grande que encontré" ,Tony contestó, y se alegró de que la ropa más grande que encontró fuera tan divertida en el dios.

El castaño notó que el pelo de Loki ya no estaba empapado y su peinado había regresado. Se lo debió haber secado un poco en el baño antes de que saliera.

"¿Qué tal las quemaduras?" le preguntó Tony.

"Mejor después que el agua corriera sobre ellas, gracias", respondió.

Eso fue hasta que Pepper Potts decidió salir del elevador.


	3. Chapter 3: Furious Fury (Parte 1)

Bueno debido a mi pobreza y demas, solo logre traducirles la mitad del capitulo del fic, no se apuren la segunda parte la dejare pronto.

* * *

"¿Tony?" Preguntó Pepper, congelada en su lugar mirando fijamente a Tony y Loki que parecía que estaban teniendo una pequeña charla de amigos, y eso era lo que en realidad habían tenido.

"¡Oh vamos Jarvis!" se quejó el inventor con la IA que había olvidado de alertarlo de alguna manera de la presencia de Pepper en la torre.

"Lo siento, Señor, pero la Señorita Potts no está registrada como una violación de seguridad", afirmó con calma Jarvis.

"Tony ... ¿pero qué…" fue todo lo que Pepper pudo decir.

"Oh sí, yo, um, tengo una visita", dijo Tony en tono casual.

Pepper no dejaba de ver la ropa que Loki estaba usando y la paliza que tenia "¿Qué está pasando aqui?" -preguntó finalmente.

Tony decidió que lo mejor era explicar esto rápidamente. "Yo trabaja en el taller y oí un accidente acá arriba y decidí echar un vistazo. Vine aquí y lo encontré tirado bajo un estante lleno de vidrios rotos y cubierto de marcas de quemaduras por alguna razón. Él no tiene forma de atacarme, dice que su magia se agoto. Se veía como si lo hubieran pisoteado con un alambre de púas, así que decidí darle un cambio de ropa y dejar que se quedé aquí hasta que haya sanado. "

Pepper lo miró como si estuviera loco. "Tony, ¿qué te pasa? Este hombre mató decenas de personas y trató de apoderarse de la Tierra. ¿Por qué lo ayudas? Podría matarte ahora mismo!"

Loki decidió que era hora de hablar por su cuenta. "Yo les aseguro que no tengo intenciones de hacerle daño a mi salvador. Simplemente estoy tratando de ocultarme para escapar de los Chitauri, los cuales me están buscando para torturarme sin sentido y bueno esto es un paso del plan por así decirlo"

"Entonces, ¿escapo de su planeta?" Preguntó Pepper.

"En realidad no, le explicare, Fuimos atacados por los Chitauri, los cuales me buscaban pero si yo no estaba ahí ya no atacarían a Asgard. Thor me dejó salir. Justo después de escapar en el puente me golpearon con la metralla de una explosión que cayó detrás de mí. Me noqueo y quemó la espalda, mi magia apenas logro teletransportarme aunque en este momento ya puedo curarme.

Justo cuando terminó de decirlo algunas chispas verdes saltaron de sus dedos, los dos humanos lo miraron con sorpresa. Pronto todos los cortes en la cara se fueron cerrando, Tony asumió que paso lo mismo con las quemaduras y cortes de la espalda. Los ojos de Loki se cerraron y pronto, en lugar del extraño atuendo que Tony le había dado, sonrió, él estaba en su habitual traje que lucía para solo mezclarse con la gente.

"Ah, mucho mejor", dijo, frotándose el cuello e inspeccionando su ropa.

"No estas pensando en matarnos ¿verdad?" Tony le preguntó.

"Por supuesto que no, eso sería extremadamente contra productivo", respondió, sonriendo.

"¿Contra productivo?" Preguntó Pepper, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

"No importa, se suponía que era una broma, pero es evidente que no fue muy buena."

Pepper aún no parecía convencida. "Muy bien, Tony, vine aquí para hacerte saber que voy a regresar a California y que aún estoy enojada contigo, pero puedo ver que estas ocupado, así que los dejo" Giró sobre sus talones y se fue rápidamente. Tony esperaba sinceramente que ella no llamaría a SHIELD, porque Tony no tenía ganas de explicar sus decisiones cuando él ni siquiera sabía por qué las había hecho.

El castaño exhaló una vez que Pepper había salido de la habitación. "Sabes, estoy muy cansado de las mujeres por completo", dijo, tocando el puente de su nariz. "Son tan ... emocionalmente inestables."

Loki asintió distraídamente. Realmente se veía cien por ciento mejor ahora que estaba de vuelta en su ropa normal y todos los cortes se habían ido. Él seguía de pie en la misma manera que había estado antes, su expresión impasible y su lenguaje corporal no amenazante. Tony se preguntó qué es lo que pasaría ahora.

"Así que, ¿tienes un plan de acción? ¿Algo que quieras destruir o conquistar? ¿Ir a otro planeta para matar a todos los de allí?" -preguntó Tony al dios nórdico, tratando de iniciar una copia de seguridad de la conversación.

"A decir verdad, no. Yo realmente no creo que tenga ventaja en esto ya que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de salir de Asgard. Supongo que sólo queda esperar hasta que todo el asunto con los Chitauri se desvanezca" Loki respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "No pueden perder tanto tiempo en mí, su lugar de origen aún está afectado por tu misil. Yo les doy un mes para que se cansen de mí y pasar a otra víctima."

"Señor, parece que hay un par de agentes de SHIELD molestos que quieren verlo, y Nick Fury está con ellos", JARVIS intervino con calma.

"Bueno, no los dejes entrar," Tony respondió. Así, que Pepper si había llamado a SHIELD. Eso si que fue muy rápido.

"Señor, este es ahora el edificio de los vengadores. Tienen acceso completo."

"¡Yo no dije que se les concediera acceso completo!" dijo Tony, sorprendido. "¿Cuando pasó eso?"

"Um, parece que mis discos han sido manipulados, ", dijo Jarvis con un poco de confusión.

En ese momento, Nick Fury llegó en el ascensor, una profunda arruga plantada en su rostro, y una pistola en la mano extendida. Algunos otros miembros de SHIELD vestidos con el uniforme se desplazaron desde el ascensor hasta detrás de él, parecía una celebración de armas las cuales todas apuntaban a Loki.

"¡Stark!" gritó Fury. "¿De qué se trata esto?"

"Um ... ¿Nos estamos preparando para una cita?" dijo Tony, sonriendo inocentemente. Podía sentir a Loki que lo miraba como una daga que se clavaba en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Stark, te lo advierto. Será mejor que empieces a hablar o usted terminara bajo arresto por fraternizar con un criminal conocido." Su voz era amenazante y parecía que en cualquier punto apretaría el gatillo

Loki dio un paso adelante. Los agentes de SHIELD apuntaron rápidamente con sus armas a la cabeza. Loki levantó las manos. "No tengo ningún arma, y no me vestí con mi armadura de batalla. No quiero hacer daño a ninguno de ustedes, y si sirve de algo voy a explicar todo", dijo, su voz calmada y tranquilizadora.

Se relajaron un poco, pero todavía mantienen sus armas entrenado en su rostro. "Empieza a hablar," Fury gruñó.

Loki sonrió. "¿Por qué me siento como si me he explicado, como, tres veces por ahora? Oh, sí, porque lo he hecho", dijo, examinando sus uñas de un modo que estaba destinado para enfurecer a Fury. Y lo hizo.

"Loki, juro que-"

"Cálmate, Fury, yo le diré, simplemente estoy disfrutando de la ira que usted parece tan dispuesto a mostrar." Ahora que Loki pudo recuperar su magia estaba actuando cada vez más como el mismo de siempre. Fue un poco alarmante. Iba a rascar su cabeza al parecer, pero no llegó a hacerlo, porque uno de los agentes de SHIELD, un hombre más joven en gafas de montura gruesa, algo nervioso apretó el gatillo de su arma. Fue en segundos, y dio a Loki justo en el pecho. El dios nórdico cayó al suelo, al no ser capaz de defenderse a sí mismo en el tiempo y caer inconsciente…otra vez.


End file.
